This invention relates to a protective, body-reactive composite yarn and protective apparel incorporating the composite yarn. The yarn is particularly adapted for use in, for example, gloves, aprons and arm and leg covers used by employees in meat processing or packing plants, or in industrial metal fabrication plants. In particular, the gloves permit plant employees to more safely and efficiently perform their duties while avoiding injury due to accidental cuts from sharp knives or metal edges.
Prior art yarns use specific combinations of materials in attempting to achieve a cut resistant yarn core. The core is typically wrapped with protective and abrasion resistant cover yarns to facilitate knitting, and to give the yarn an acceptable hand. Such yarns have previously been incorporated in protective gloves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,449 issued to Byrnes et al., discloses a protective glove formed of a yarn having a core of flexible wire alongside an aramid fiber strand, and wrapped with aramid fiber strand going in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,251 issued to Bettcher, discloses a composite yarn having a core formed of two or three strands of metal wire combined with one strand of non-stretchable synthetic fiber run parallel to the wire. The core is then wrapped with at least two strands of synthetic fibers extending in opposite directions around the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,789 issued to Kolmes, et al., discloses a composite yarn having a core of synthetic fiber combined with a wire strand. The core is then wrapped with additional wire strands in opposite directions, and a cover wrapping applied to the composite. The wire strands are relatively heavy and stiff, ranging from 0.003 inch to 0.006 inch in diameter, and can also break and stick the wearer.
Japanese Patent 183,544 discloses a composite yarn with several cores aligned parallel to each other. The cores are formed of wires wrapped with synthetic fibers, and an additional fiber wrapped around the cores to form a cover for the yarn.
Although claiming comfort, flexibility, tactility, and good cut-resistance, the prior art yarn constructions described above fall short of achieving all the properties desired in protective apparel. While this apparel may provide effective cut, abrasion, and/or puncture protection, it is often relatively bulky and stiff thereby limiting effective use of the hands. In cold environments, such as meat processing plants, workers are required to grip and manipulate knives and other cutting implements during the day for several hours at a time. Even with multiple gloves on each hand, the hands quickly become stiff and sore. This problem is exacerbated by poor blood flow and circulation due to the cold temperature.
The present invention addresses these and other problems of the prior art by incorporating into a protective glove a unique fiber developed by Holofiber, Inc. of Beverly Hills, Calif., and marketed under the name HOLOFIBER®. The HOLOFIBER® relaxes the capillaries in the hand increasing blood flow where needed, thereby allowing the body to use its own energy to stay warm. HOLOFIBER® has other effects on the body and has been tested and shown to help increase strength, flexibility, comfort and promotes a more rapid recovery from injury or exertion.